


babies

by BaobeiGirl



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV, as if it needs a second tag
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, Texting, but she's only mentioned in passing because we respect her, groupchats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: baekhyun wants to meet the other nct members. chaos ensures.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	1. the formation of mess

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! thanks for reading

**baek** : hey tae?

 **tae** : yes hyung?

 **baek** : how many members are in your group again?

 **tae** : 21

 **baek** : wait how do you handle that?

 **tae** : kun takes care of wayv

 **baek** : oh yeahhh

 **baek** : have you met all of exo yet? 

**tae** : yeah

 **baek** : and i haven’t met all 21 of you yet??

 **tae** : wayv aren’t really allowed to interact with us 

**baek** : b-but i still wanna meet them

 **tae** : okay, when?

 **baek** : why not in a chat?

 **tae** : sure

 **baek** : can exo be there too?

 **tae** : sure ^^

 **baek** : okay

**Byun Baekhyun has created a chat.**

**Byun Baehyun named the chat babies.**

**Byun Baekhyun added Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, and six others.**

**Byun Baekhyun changed their name to** **_candy_ ** **.**

**candy** : you’re meeting all 21 members of nct now be nice please

**Kim Junmyeon changed their name to** **_leader_ ** **.**

**leader** : hyung*

 **candy** : be nice, hyung :)

 **leader** : >:(

**Oh Sehun changed their name to** **_senshine_ ** **.**

 **Park Chanyeol changed their name to** **_happy virus._ **

**Kim Jongin changed their name to** **_nini_ ** **.**

 **Kim Jongdae changed their name to** **_married man_ ** **.**

 **Zhang Yixing changed their name to** **_in china_ ** **.**

 **_Candy_ ** **changed Do Kyungsoo’s name to** **_pororo_ ** **.**

 **_Candy_ ** **changed Kim Minseok’s name to** **_baozi_ ** **.**

**candy:** be nice please :D

**_Candy_ ** **added Lee Taeyong.**

**Lee Taeyong:** is this the chat?

 **candy:** yes

**_Candy_ ** **changed** **_leader_ ** **’s name to** **_leader 1._ **

**_Candy_ ** **changed Lee Taeyong’s name to** **_leader 2._ **

**candy:** add them all please

 **leader 2:** k gimme a sec.

 **_Leader 2_ ** **added Kim Dongyoung, Mark Lee, and 18 others.** **  
  
**

**leader 2:** there you go

 **leader 2:** i’m warning you, they are stressful

**Mark Lee:** what’s this?

 **Liu Yangyang:** isn’t it illegal for us to talk?

 **Mark Lee:** yangyang!!!!!

 **Mark Lee:** wait taeyong hyung why are we here????

 **leader 2:** don’t tell the company

 **Na Jaemin:** i heard secrets

 **Lee Jeno:** what’s this hyung?

 **Na Jaemin:** who’re they?

 **leader 1:** hi i’m suho from exo and the rest are the other exo members

 **Mark Lee:** wait is candy baekhyun hyung?

 **leader 1:** yes

 **Mark Lee:** which one is kai hyung? 

**Mark Lee changed their name to** **_markly._ **

**nini:** me

 **markly:** hi hyung!

 **Liu Yangyang:** so uh

**Liu Yangyang changed his name to** **_annoying orange_ ** **.**

**annoying orange:** why are we here?

 **candy:** i wanted to meet you

 **annoying orange:** ooohohohohohohooo cool 😄😄😋😊

 **Nakamoto Yuta:** wait what’s this?

 **leader 2:** scroll up please

 **Park Jisung:** wait hyung what’s this

 **leader 2:** scroll up :)

 **Huang Renjun:** who’re they?

 **leader 2:** exo

 **Qian Kun:** who’re you?

 **leader 2:** taeyong

 **Xiao Dejun:** howdy what’s this

 **leader 2:** scroll up

 **Zhong Chenle:** wait what’s going on

 **leader 2:** scroll up!1!!1!!!

 **Zhong Chenle:** sowwy

 **leader 2:** no i’m sorry

 **leader 2:** i just got annoyed

 **leader 2:** i’ll text the nct chat

  
  


**CULTURE TECH - 21 members**

**annoying:** it’s a chat with exo sunbaenims they want to meet you

 **annoying:** now go introduce yourselves please :)

**babies - 30 members**

**leader 2:** hi sunbaenims i’m lee taeyong and i’m the leader of nct. i’m a rapper and dancer and i was in superm with kai-hyung and baekhyun-hyung.

 **Kim Dongyoung:** hi i’m doyoung and i’m a singer. i’m 24 years old.

**Kim Dongyoung changed their name to** **_bunny._ **

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul:** kinky

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul:** wait what chat is this?


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions pt 2
> 
> Suho: leader -> leader 1  
> Chanyeol: happy virus  
> Sehun: senshine  
> Minseok: baozi  
> Kyungsoo: pororo  
> Jongin: nini  
> Baekhyun: candy  
> Lay: in china  
> Jongdae: married man
> 
> Taeyong: leader 2  
> Jaehyun: prince -> sm prince  
> Yuta: lion ->osaka prince  
> Doyoung: bunny  
> Johnny: chicago  
> Jungwoo: zeus  
> Mark: markly  
> Donghyuck: fullsun  
> Taeil: president  
> Winwin: loselose  
> Lucas: xuxi  
> Kun: xiaodan  
> Xiaojun: junjun  
> Hendery: luzai (donkey)  
> Yangyang: annoying orange  
> Ten: 10/10  
> Jaemin: nana  
> Jisung: jwisung  
> Jeno: nono  
> Renjun: junjun -> renjunie  
> Chenle: lele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo im not dead  
> im back ~~

**bunny:** i- 

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul:** oh shoot-

**leader 2:** disappointed but not surprised. read the other chat

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul:** i see that now 😭😭

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul changed their name to 10/10.**

**10/10:** is there any chance we can just forget that

**candy:** nope

**10/10:** ://

**nini:** tennie!

**10/10:** hi hyung :)

**leader 2:** sorry to interrupt 

**leader 2:** but can we do introductions?

**10/10:** i’m ten! i'm a singer and a dancer and i’m also in superm. im thai. 

**markly:** i’m mark! i’m also in superm, and i’m primarily a rapper and a dancer. i’m from canada. 

**nini:** markie!! :D

**Nakamato Yuta:** i’m yuta! i’m a singer. i’m from japan. 

**Nakamato Yuta changed their name to lion.**

**markly:** yutaa-hyung are you making the ramen? 🥺🥺

**lion:** yeah it’s almost done, come on down. 

**Jung Yoonoh:** i’m jaehyun. i'm a singer. :)

**Jung Yoonoh changed their name to prince.**

**Markly changed lion’s name to osaka prince.**

**Markly changed prince’s name to sm prince.**

**bunny:** please don’t make the names too confusing ://

**Park Jisung:** hii i’m jisung, i’m a rapper and dancer and i’m the maknae. 

**Park Jisung changed their name to jwisung.**

**Lee Jeno:** hi i’m jeno, i’m a rapper and i’m in nct dream primarily. 

**Lee Jeno changed their name to nono.**

**Na Jaemin:** ohh hii everyone!

**Na Jaemin:** i’m jaemin, i’m a rapper and i’m in nct dream. 

**Na Jaemin changed their name to nana.**

**Dong Sicheng:** hi! 

**Dong Sicheng:** i’m sicheng, but most people call me winwin. i’m in wayv and kinda 127?

**Dong Sicheng changed their name to loselose.**

**Wong Yukhei:** hi! i’m yukhei, but you can call me lucas or xuxi. i’m in wayv and i’m a rapper. 

**Wong Yukhei changed their name to xuxi.**

**Qian Kun:** i’m kun and i’m the leader of wayv. 

**Qian Kun changed their name to xiaodan.**

**Xiao Dejun changed their name to junjun.**

**candy:** nice! is that everyone?

**loselose:** i think we missed a few people?

**junjun:** i’m xiaojun and i’m a singer in wayv. :)

**Wong Kunhang:** i’m hendery and i’m in wayv. 

**Wong Kunhang changed their name to luzai.**

**in china:** nice 

**luzai:** :))

**10/10:** hendery did you set the stove on fire?

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
